huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains
'' '' Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains is the tenth season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season featured 28 castaways. This season, the tribes were divided in Heroes, previous castaways who are known for their kindness, likability, honour and integrity and Villains, previous castaways known for their cunning, deception, duplicity and two-faced approach to the game. The Final Three included Ashleigh, a previously strategic and villainous player turned nicer and approachable, Domenic a social and strategic player and Winston, a likeable and social previous winner. In the end, Ashleigh won over Domenic and Winston in a 4-3-2 vote. Production In celebration of the tenth season, the best players were invited back to return and compete for the title of Sole Survivor. Upon the castaway list, production felt that many of these castaways either possessed qualities and approaches to the game that made them Heroes or Villains. This was the creation of the theme, 'Heroes vs. Villains'. Aida of Survivor: The Australian Outback and Survivor: China was asked to return and accepted. However, she was later cut and replaced by Sarah. Had she competed in the season, Aida would've been placed on the red 'Villains' tribe. Additionally, Marina, the winner of Survivor: Panama was considered for the season, but cut in replacement for Erinn. Had Marina competed in the season, she would've been placed on the 'Heroes' tribe for her sweet and bubbly personality. Twists/ Changes Heroes vs. Villains: The castaways were split pre-merge based on their previous attiudes to their game. Those that played with honour and integrity were the heroes, while those that were cunning and manipulative were the villains. Hidden Immunity Idol: The hidden immunity idol was in play this season, meaning they could remove any votes they received. It was eligible until the Final Five. Merge at 14: The merge will occur at the top 14. It was mainly due to the large beginning cast to have a balance of pre-merge and post-merge castaways. This originally happened in Survivor: Panama. Double Tribal Council: On Day 19, the newly formed Yin-Yang tribe voted out Bethany. Moments later, an individual immunity challenge occurred and another tribal council saw Priya being voted out. Neither made the jury and the game continued as normal. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *On Day 8, Dion played a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself. With the most votes cast against him, he was safe and the person with the second highest votes, Skye, was voted out. *On Day 17, Winston played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Karleigh. With the most votes cast against her, she was safe and the person with the second highest votes, Ryan, was voted out. *On Day 29, Karleigh played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself. With the most votes cast against her, she was safe and the person with the second highest votes, Travis, was voted out. *On Day 35, Domenic played a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself. With the most votes cast against her, he was safe and the person with the second highest votes, Dion, was voted out. Trivia *''Heroes vs. Villains'' was the second season to include a merge at the Final 14, following Survivor: Panama. *This season was the second to have the main twist being included in the title, following Survivor: Redemption Island. This would later be followed by Survivor: Blood vs. Water, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. *Prior to the season, Ashleigh was the only member of the Final Five to never be apart of a Final Tribal Council. *Of the entire cast, Glimmer and Travis are the only castaways to not return for a future season. **Glimmer is the only female and by extent, the only Villain with this feat. **Travis is the only male and by extent, the only Hero with this feat. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning Players